This invention relates generally to an adjustable, customized dental appliance for use by athletes and, more particularly, to an appliance that spaces apart the teeth to absorb shock and clenching stress, to space apart the anterior teeth of the lower and upper jaws to facilitate breathing and speech, to lessen condylar pressure, force and impact upon the cartilage and temporomandibular joints, the arteries and the nerves, and to further increase body muscular strength and endurance.
Almost all athletes such as body builders, weight lifters, baseball batters, golfers, football players, hockey players and bowlers clench their teeth during exertion which results in hundreds of pounds of compressed force exerted from the lower jaw onto the upper jaw. This clenching force is unevenly transmitted through the jaw structure into the connective tissues and muscles of the lower jaw and further into the neck and back. This can result in headaches, muscle spasms, damage to teeth, injury to the temporomandibular joint, and pain in the jaw. Furthermore, clenching the teeth makes breathing more difficult during physical exercise and endurance when breathing is most important.
The glenoid fossa located directly ventral to the external auditory meatus is the hollow receptacle for the mandibular condyle or condylar process.
The articulation of the condyle in the glenoid fossa is a pure hinge activity around a horizontal axis through the initial 4-10 mm of the opening of the human mouth. After this initial pure hinged function, the continuted opening of the mouth becomes a transitory action of the condyle moving forward or ventrally in the glenoid fossa as the continued opening of the mouth is accomplished by the mandible moving in a forward or ventral position. This action of the temporo-mandibular joint (TMJ) is unique in mammals, and is the start of aberrations in the human TMJ.
If through trauma, pathology, or habit, the articular surface of the condyle has been altered in its ideal anatomic form, and/or the meniscus is damaged or perforated, an arthritic condition can result, which damages the articular surfaces and associated cartilageanous tissues which lubricate and cushion these two bones, the fossa and the condyle.
When the individual attempts to utilize the supportive musculature and skeletal components of the body during strength utilization, or in a stress situation, the muscles of mastication contract in response to this increased stress, and clench the dentition or teeth to such a degree as to compress the structures of the TMJ.
The position of the major muscles of mastication, the masseter and the temporals, pull the mandible up and dorsally or back, so that the condyle is driven into the glenoid fossa to a greater degree than in any other situation, and against these altered structures.
In an absolutely ideal anatomic situation where the structures of the TMJ have not been altered, this clenching will have minimal effect on the utilization of the human body's skeletal muscles.
Since the negative effects of changes in the TMJ are not known without extensive radiographic, magnetic resonance investigation, and/or surgical analysis, a great percentage of the population will experience a limiting effect by the autonomic nervous system, that system which regulates the stress evaluation by the brain, to limit the clenching action of the jaws.
By placing an appliance of a non-yielding material between the posterior teeth, which will open the mouth from 1 to 5 mm by preventing the mandible from being pulled into the condylar-fossa pressure position, the clenching action of the jaws will not over-burden the TMJ or drive the condyle into the glenoid fossa, until this over-burden causes the brain to direct the skeletal muscles to limit their utilization.
Furthermore, there is a suture line in the dome of all human glenoid fossae which may be the major component limiting the result of the clenching in the TMJ. As certain individuals clench in increased strength and/or stress activities, this pressure on the glenoid fossa dome can cause edema to result. If an individual partaking in a physical activity sustains a traumatic insult to the TMJ, and an edematous condition results, the balance centers of the skull can be affected and the strength potential will be reduced unless the clenching activity is controlled to prevent the compression of the condyle in the fossa.
There is a condition called bruxism which is an unknown causation, idiopathic movement of the mandible, resulting in grinding of the teeth. This condition is particularly troublesome during sleep, because during sleep the muscles of the jaw contract more than while the person is awake and this can cause physical and physiological damage to the masticating apparatus (bone, teeth, muscles, and soft tissues). This damage may cause the capsular system around the TMJ to shrink so that the person cannot open the jaws. An appliance may be inserted in the mouth to prevent bruxism, but where the condition has progressed to the point where the jaws can only be slightly opened, the appliance must be insertable into the mouth through this narrow opening.
It has also been found that a dental appliance which allows the wearer to clench the teeth can contribute to the alleviation of stress. Such a device may also be a rehabilitation of recovery aid after general surgery by reducing levels of bodily stress. Finally, a clenching device may have use as a birthing aid for women.
There is a need for an adjustable and customized dental appliance for the mouth of an athlete which will absorb shock and clenching stress otherwise transferred from the connective tissues, the muscles and lower jaw to the upper jaw, neck and back, will space apart the anterior teeth of the lower jaw from the anterior teeth of the upper jaw to facilitate breathing and speech, and will lessen condylar pressure, force and impact upon the cartilage, and temporomandibular joints, arteries and the nerves.
Also, it is desirable that the dental appliance can be manufactured in one size and easily adjusted and customized to the mouths of almost all wearers, from a child to an adult.